Remember
by forsaken13
Summary: summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Hi, not much to say right now so R&R but remember NO flames constructive criticism only!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Summary: It has been 3 years since Kagome fell through the well and ended up in Feudal Japan, 3 years since the Shikon no Tama shattered and 3 years since the search for the shards and the hunt for Naraku. Sango seeks to destroy Naraku for the death of her family, comrades and the destruction of her village. Miroku seek to destroy him for cursing his family with the kazanna. Inuyasha seeks him to avenge Kikyo's death. Sesshoumaru for kidnapping Rin, trying to get Kohaku to kill her and for trying to absorb him into his body. Kagome's reasons are unknown but most think its because he is evil and she wants to help her friends get their revenge but she has a secret they all share but they can't remember for some reason. Everyone asks her why even Sesshoumaru (who joined their group 1 year ago) asks her why and all she responds is: remember what was forgotten only then you will know. 

Remember

Chapter 1

It was another typical day for in Feudal Japan. Inuyasha and the gang were hiking through the mountains following a new lead on the shards. "Hey you guys don't mind if we stop here do you? Its already starting to get dark and we haven't eaten in 2 days and we're right next to a lake." Kagome said "Alright you lazy wimp, but just to eat it looks like there's going to be some bad weather so we will camp out in those caves over there." Inuyasha said to everyone. " Sesshoumaru you give the orders for today." Inuyasha said to Sesshoumaru. "This Sesshoumaru will give the orders. Sango! Miroku! You two go collect some firewood. Jaken! Rin! Shippou! Go to the lake and catch some fish. Kirara! Make sure the monk doesn't do anything that would make him go unconscious. Inuyasha! Kagome! Guard Duty with this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru said in a calm but military voice. They all left to do their tasks.

"I sense something strange, but its very familiar wouldn't you agree little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked Inuyasha, "Yeah I sense it, but I can't quite put my finger on it." Inuyasha said " But I'm not concerned about that its not evil, Its Kagome I'm concerned about she's been acting strange ever since we've been on this mountain." Inuyasha said, "Yes, she has been acting strange maybe we will finally get some answers to her reason why every time we ask her why she's after Naraku she gives that strange answer: remember what was forgotten only then you will know. Maybe we don't know as much about her as we think…" Sesshoumaru said. "Hey Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru hurry up we don't have all day!" Kagome Shouted. "Comin' wench, what's the hurry anyway if you get to be lazy then I get to move as slow as I want." Inuyasha said in a board tone " I'll show you lazy you fucking dog eared jerk! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome screamed.

"What all the shouting about?" Miroku asked as he, Sango and Kirara walked out of the woods shortly followed by Jaken, Rin and Shippou. "It seems my stupid little brother said something that made Kagome upset and has been sat." Sesshoumaru answered. "Why am I not surprised Inuyasha is always mean to Kagome." Shippou said. " At least she doesn't have to have someone groping her ass and asking her to bear his child every 5 minutes!" Sango said annoyed. " Why Sango I have no idea what you're talking about and how do we know that Kagome doesn't want Inuyasha to do that to her, you've got to think about that Sango." Sango and the rest of the gang all nodded agreeing with what Miroku said "WHAT YOU SICK PERVS?" Inuyasha and Kagome screamed together and were as red as tomatoes. "Rin, has a question for Miroku!" " And what is your question Rin?" Miroku responded "What does 'bear my child' mean?" at that everyone fell over anime style. " You answer that question monk and you won't have to worry about kazanna or getting smacked for groping Sango" Sesshoumaru said in a low dangerous voice. Miroku gulped "Um…Uh…Wh-what a lovely dinner right Kagome?" Miroku stammered looking at Kagome with the save-me-puppy-dog-eyes "Sorry, that won't work on me, but dinner was really good" Kagome said 'It would work if it were him because I already did the day we met…' Kagome thought and glance longingly at Inuyasha

They all got their things and the firewood and went into the caves. "Is it just me or is there something strange about this cave" Shippou asked "Aye, there is something that feels strange what do you think Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken responded "Yes there is something strange here, but it's not evil I'm sure of it I know this feeling somehow." Sesshoumaru said. All of the sudden a strange voice came out of no-where and said "My you've all grown since we last saw you" 'I know that voice!' Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru thought at the same time. They turned Sesshoumaru went wide eye and Inuyasha stood there shocked. "Father is that…really you?" "Dad?" "Yes it is me your mother should be along here to in a while," Inutashio said "Ah, Kagome is that you? How's my favorite daughter-in-law? Why are you disguised as a human?" Inutashio asked Kagome. "heh-heh, well you see- um-this is- awkward" Kagome stuttered every one looked as confused as ever "What's going on?" every one asked Kagome. She said flustered "Maybe we should wait for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's mom to come."

one hour later +

"She's here." Inutashio said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. The ground began to shake and the ground spilt open and cries of pain and sadness could be heard in the pit. They looked down and what they saw they would never forget…they saw hell. An absolutely gastly sight it was, Kirara took Shippou and Rin away from the crevasse so as they wouldn't be pleuged by the very sight of it. The rest looked down what they saw was machine's of torture people being pressed, stretched, burned, whipped, hung, drawn&quartered and much more ever worse things. Then something shot up from hell and the crevasse shut as fast as lightning. "Izayoi are you alright" Inutaishio asked "Alright …ALRIGHT! You try spending 50 years in hell and see how it feels… Now where are they?" Isayoi said brushing her self off. " "They 're behind you…" Inutashio said. Izayoi looked at the inuyasha gang and mumbled "Wow you've all grown a lot." "Excuse me, but how come you keep one saying you ALL have grown not just Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru? And why did you ask Kagome why she was desguised as a human?" Miroku asked

"Well Kagome, Inutashio since they obviosly can't remember, we have a lot of explaing to do and then we'll start the fun stuff after."   
-+-+-+-

end chapter 1

So what do you think. The names for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's parents have been going around for a while and I don't know their real names so we'll just go with that. Review please no flames consructive critisism only.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi my ever so loyal readers, PLEASE I IMPLORE YOU READ THIS A/N IT IS PARTLY TO GIVE YOU MY EVER SO IMPORANT REVIEWERS A HEADS UP! Yes I am well aware of the fact that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru only share their father in the TV show but I have it like that for my own reasons, thanks anyway…

Just so you all know I'm going to throw in 2 other anime shows. (Yes it is a crossover.) This fanfiction is not only of the romance genre, but ALMOST all.

The description of Izayoi I am about to give is very different from the show or movie because I can and I like it better and my version is way cool, so sorry to all of you readers who think the writer should stay as true to the show as possible. Anyway she has waist length silver hair, she is deathly pale, she is European, she looks almost dead, the skin around her eyes is black, she has stormy blue eyes that look to be full of regret and sorrow (hint, hint), and she has elf ears! She wares a long sleeve baggy red shirt and long baggy black pants and wares fingerless black leather/metal gloves. She carries 2 swords on her waist band and a medium sized elegant dagger. She is based half on me and half on my character. (My character is way more optimistic then I am and I am blonde. However my character is way less optimistic then most.)

Disclaimer: All show's, movies etc. are property of their makers NOT ME! I own the plot and dvd so yay for me!

Chapter 2.

Every one sat around the fire listening attentively to what Izayoi had to say. "Let's start with why you all can't remember your real pasts. 50 years ago when that damn traitorous miko sealed Inuyasha to a tree he should have died right then. What stopped him from dying was a sacrifice; you all gave your memories up, cast yourselves 50 years into the future and hid your true forms… Kagome gave up more as well as her true form and her memories and sent herself 500 years into the future.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru also sacrificed something to; Inuyasha's memory was replaced by fake memories and was temporarily turned into a hanyou. Sesshoumaru also had his memories replaced and therefore both thought they hated each other. Everyone else who knew anything about us also had their memories replaced by fake ones… Now any questions, comment's, funny jokes?"

"Yes, what were you and Inutashio's sacrifice?" Shippou asked.

Izayoi replied "I sent my self to hell for 50 years and you already saw Inutashio's punishment when Inuyasha retrieved the tetsuseiga."

"Why did you tell me to lead everyone here?" Kagome asked "And why haven't I changed back to my demon form?"

"We told you to come here because we have something very urgent to discuss, and to answer your other question what you didn't know when you made the sacrifice was that you will gain you memories before you regain your true form, which brings us to the matter at hand. You absolutely cannot defeat Naraku with your current skills." Inutashio answered.

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed in shock.

"You heard him." a voice said from the shadows

"That you did and he said it loud and clear…" a second voice said from the same place as voice one.

"You dare imply that I, Sesshoumaru do not possess the power to defeat that wretch Naraku" Sesshoumaru said angry and annoyed.

"Yeah, what he said… WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T DEFET NARAKU?" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

"Well if you would calm down I'm sure Lady Izayoi and Lord Inutashio will explain it to you" voice number 2 said.

"Yes I do imply that you do not possess the power to defeat Naraku, you are one of the most powerful demons alive, however since Naraku has most of the Shikon Jewel shards it is impossible to defeat him without the proper training. Tokijin will be useless on Naraku because it was made with the fang of Goshinki, his incarnation. Tokijin might as well be turned into scrap metal." Inutashio said

"I, Sesshoumaru will then need the use of another sword if Tokijin is as useless as you say it is." Sesshoumaru said as if expecting his father to pull a new sword out of thin air.

"You already have a perfectly good sword at your side, the Tenseiga, you just haven't learned to wield it properly. Once you learned how to harness its full power you can do almost any thing kill, even restore your left arm. Here let me show you." Izayoi said drawing Tenseiga from its sheath and slashed it over his arm.

Sesshoumaru stared at his now whole arm in awe.

"You see it's a perfectly good sword," said Izayoi smirking.

"One more question, why do look dead?" Shippou asked

For the first time since Izayoi burst out of hell she looked truly pissed off. "That…" she started in a low inhuman growl "Is information I will not disclose to anyone, but those who already know why. Now piss off you little pest." She growled bearing her fangs.

"Yea-yeah…ok I'm sorry" Shippou stuttered with a terrified look on his face.

"Why don't we skip the questions and go straight to the main event; here are your teachers, Kenshin, he will be teaching you how to do some real sword techniques and Hiei, he will teach how to master the legendary technique; Dragon of the Darkness flame, without the Jagan, amongst other things." Izayoi said as if Shippou hadn't made the dead comment.

Later that night

Everyone, except Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were asleep. "Why did Mom yell at Shippou when he asked her why she looks dead?" Inuyasha asked himself for the umpteenth time.

"Would you stop asking yourself that there's obviously more to her then we previously thought, and we are going to find out." Sesshoumaru said with determination and annoyance in his voice.

"You want to find out about her?" Hiei said appearing from the shadows.

"Don't do that, I guess we're not the only ones awake, yes we do want to find out about her. Can you tell us?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes tell us." Kagome said appearing next to Inuyasha.

"Would you all stop fucking popping up out of no where!" Inuyasha yelled

"No, I can not tell you, but I can show you come with me" Hiei stated as he turned and walked towards Izayoi, who was tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Now, place your hand on her forehead." Hiei instructed. They all put their hands on her forehead. In flash of many memories reeled past them.

"Well since there are a few minute's to pass here since we have to go through at least 600 years of memories I might as well tell you a little bit more about Izayoi, however I warn you some of this may be a shock if you haven't already figured it out, yes Izayoi is in a sense dead, well she was dead until about 200 years ago. When your father brought her back from the dead." Hiei said in his usual dreary voice.

"Izayoi was born in a small village in western England, her real name is Stephanie the ruler of the seven, but we usually call her Sichi, she was born in what modern times would call the dark ages, she grew up however in the Meiji era, as was Kenshin. That's how they met. It's a very long story to go through their relationship and it's probably best to explain it before I explain the rest of our relationships." Hiei said as he prepared to tell and show them of Kenshin and Sichi's relationship.

And that will be continued in the next chapter… thanks to all of my reviewers. Please review once again and remember constructive criticism only.


End file.
